


Shinji the Alicorn paradox

by jboy44



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: King Sombra returned with plans to flee Equestria, But thanks to the intervention of Twilight, things went horrible on two worlds. Now Shinji Ikari is stuck in a new body with only King Sombra and princess Twilight Sparkle to Guide him, as he tries to continue the war against those who want to get rid of humanity.





	1. Chapter 1

In Equestria Twilight had her wings spread as she battled with Sombra on top of a crystal spiral, the princess of friendship, fired a beam form her horn only for Sombra to smirk as he summoned a crystal wall to protect himself.

Twilight looked at Sombra as she growled, "How did you return!? What are you after!?" She clearly wanted to know as they were nowhere near the crystal emperor.

Sombra smirked as he said, " Why would I return to a place that holds what can destroy or trap my race the umbra! This unicorn shell is the only reason I could stand there! After my second defeat I wasn't destroyed just be in the prison with my fellow shadow monsters were I had the displeasure of meeting my mother! She is evil! And that is me talking so you know she's bad!"

Twilight nodded as she blinked and said, "Ok I'll believe your mom is eviler then you but you still haven't answered how you got out or what you are doing!"

Sombra growled as he said, "I was getting to that Princess!" he spat with venom, "Simple butt after a long time of having my mother show me how she killed the only friend I ever had for years I snapped destroyed my race! Absorbing their power into myself so I can leave! Not just the trap but Equestria! This spiral is a portal spell meant to send me to another world so I can start over! I repeat what my plan was to peacefully leave! Then you showed up and fired energy beams at me!"

Applejack's voice form down below yelled out, "HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH THE ELEMENT OF HONESTY IS TELLING IT TO ME! HE WAS JUST GOING TO PEACEFULLY LEAVE!"

Twilight looked down before trying to flow off as she said, "Oh… I guess sorry then! Goodbye!" she then turned but she hit an invisible wall and Somrba rolled his eyes.

The former King then said, "you foolish mare! You know magic this kind of transport spell has timers it's to late to leave it and not be taken away! Because you thought I was up to know good trying to ruin your little kingdom you are now stuck going to were ever it will send me! How can such a clear pony also be an idiot! I mean you let discord walk around after he basically ripped reality apart twice! That's way worst then anything I did! I was just a jerk of a king, then a shadow wanting to be solid again!"

Twilight's eye twitched as she said, "OH HELL NO YOU TURN THIS OFF!" they were then domed it was red but turned purple.

Sombra sighed and said, "To late! It is about to go and it's been corrupted by a second pony! No telling what can happen! This could be the end of both of us! Are you happy princess!?"

before she could say anything the spiral tower of dark crystal vanished taking the two ponies with it.

At that moment on earth In a place called Nerv.

Misato was kicking Eva-01 as she screamed, "GIVE HIM BACK! YOU SPIT SHINJI OUT RIGHT THE HELL NOW YOU PURPLE BASTARD BEAST!"

Ritsuko was about to pull Misato back but the eva's mouth opened as a black slime start to ooze out and the bottle blonde dove saying, "I THINK IT LISTENED!"

In a moment a jet of Black slime came out of it's mouth hitting Misato making her scream and out came something strange.

It looked like a light Grey winged unicorn with Black semi ethereal looking mane and tail, it's horn was smooth and curved he opened his eyes dark purple eyes.

His bat like wings spread as his roof reached for Misato as it spoke in Shinji's voice, "Misato!" before he blacked out.

The Slime covered Misato's eyes widen.

Everyone was stunned and confused but All Gendo was thinking was, "this was not in the scenario."

Later on Misato was cleaned petting the scared Shinji to try and keep the Alicorn calm as he passed out and sighed sadly asking herself, "What did that thing do to you!"

Unknown to them the unseen unsolid bodies of Twilight and Sombra were watching and Sombra rolled his eyes, "It wasn't the beast it was Twilight assuming I was trying to destroy something!"

Twilight hung her had in shame about it, as this clearly wasn't the world were a pony would fit in but Sombra said, "Sense our current state is your fault for gunning the gun as this humans say, you and I will gather information, we are anchored to the colt so we'll be able to interact with him and hopefully figure out how long we'll be noncorporeal-entities."

Later on Shinji was using his hoofs to open a jar as Ristuko blinked unsure how he was holding it her eye was twitching as she watched it as Misato rolled her eyes, "He's a winged unicorn Ritsuko! You aren't going to understand the magic of that!"

Ritsuko was about to yell about there being no magic but in a moment Shinji's left wing head her in the face as he said, "Try to find an answer to how I end up being a mythical creature other then magic then we'll listen to your you nag!" he said rudely like something deep inside him was making him grow a spine!

Misato blinked at it and said, "So this is what it takes for you to grow a spine! Or is that insanity!?" She asked worried for Shinji.

shinji's ears twitched as he said, "Asuka's coming I can hear her! Her voice is like having a drill in each ear!" he yelled in pain!"

Asuka then came in and said, "So the invisible Baka returns again, well I…" she then opened her eyes and she blinked as she noticed the unicorn with bat wings. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped like her brain just broke!

Rei then came in and she looked to Asuka in confusion and said, "Pilot Asuka, we were told Pilot Ikari came out mutated by the Eva.. grant we had no idea of knowing the mutant would be this cute.. hold on I am going to go get a brush and some apples!" she then did something that shocked everyone she smiled as she walked off.

Shinji then yelled out, "I AM NOT A PET!" he sounded mad.

It was at that Point Asuka broke out laughing and pointing, "the invisible Baka right!? No way you are piloting again! Might as well be a pet as I don't see any other options for a talking horse with wings! I mean you're a fucking pegacorn!... " her laugher was then cut off as she was bind to a wall and lift up by a purple glow.

All then looked to Shinji growling showing a fang filled mouth like Sombra's his right eye was now red, the sclera green and purple mist escaping the corner of the eye, his horn was glowing purple with sparkles of red and green in it.

Shinji then growled his voice sounding murderous, "YOU WILL NOT MOCK ME BIPED!" it sounded like he was using biped as an insult, as he growled Ritsuko's jaw was dropped at what she was seeing as shinji was clearly moving objects with his mind.

Misato then tried to move close to the murderous sounding winged unicorn and she pet him saying, "Shinji let her go! This isn't you!" That is when he turned and his dark magic showing eye looked her right into the eye making Misato jump as he said, "in case you haven't notice I'm not me anymore any dam way! And she sadly made a point I'm not human! Anymore! So why should I bother acting like one!"

Misato blink and got down putting a hand on his face as she cried and said, "Please Shinji you don't have to be a monster!"

Shinji's eye returned to normal as he dropped Asuka who ran out of the room in fear screaming, "MONSTER!"

Later that night in what couldn't only barely be called a room Shinji was struggling to be comfortable in his sleep the only reason he was a sleep was he was to tired to be awake.

Shinji found himself in his dream facing Sombra and Twilight as both said, "We need to talk!"

After a brief conversation Shinji looked to Twilight his eye going dark magic again as he yelled out, "YOU ARE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS!" he yelled in rage.

Twilight backed away in shock as Sombra laughed and said, "As much as I would like to say it's her she isn't! You are like this as the Eva was a beacon for the spell she messed up! And the reason it's a beacon is because it's abomination! I've found out all about it! They combined science version of dark magic, with piece of those monsters out called angels to make brainless giant humans you crawl inside of and what makes them extra horrible is how they pick a pilot Do you want to know why only you can control that purple Abomination!?"

Shinji looked at Sombra growling as the former king said, "the Eva can only be piloted by the son of the women who's soul it first absorbs!"

The male left eye teared up as he let out a shocked, "What?" Twilight looked horrified.

Sombra chuckled as he said, "I don't know why you are shocked you where there that day! Here let me cast a memory spell!"

A window showing the mirror of his mother crawling into that thing and being absorbed then played and Shinji's eyes widened.

Twilight was about to beg Sombra to stop but Sombra covered her mouth, "why did she do this!?your parents are part of a cult! Who want to use the angels and the Evas to destroy all of humanity to merge all of there souls into one being to make a god! I repeat your parents abandoned you use you as a pawn to end the world!"

Twilight backed up and covered her hoof with a mouth as Sombra finished, "And I thought my mother torturing me with the memory of her murdering my only friend form her point of view was bad! So no Twilight isn't the reason you are an alicorn! It's because your parents want to end the world!"

Shinji then screamed making the world around them shatter to a twisted version of the nerv base as he screamed out, "NO THEY AREN'T MY PARENTS! MOTHERS CARE FOR THERE KIDS! FATHERS TEACH! THEY NEVER DID ANY OF THAT! THEY ARE NOT MY PARENTS THEY AREN'T EVEN FAMILY! I HAVE NO BUCKING FAMILY!"

Twilight was going to try and run to him and comfort him but Sombra smirked, "but what about your sister?"

Shinji looked confused as Sombra brought up the image of Shinji's mother and made her hair blue and Shinji gasped out and said, "Rei!" sadly.

Sombra nodded and said, "your Gendo missed his wife now that she was the engine to that beast so he tried to make a copy but he couldn't find enough of her, so he mixed it with one of those angel parts to make a daughter, the child he always wanted, Rei even looks like her, her hair and eyes being fragments of her angel side! You have a sister colt, and he is one of the monsters you have been told to kill! What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Twilight was about to scream about this being enough, but Shinji yelled out, "NO WHAT GENDO BUCKING WANTS! I see it all now! He wants me to be the one to want to destroy the world! He was probably going to tell me she was my sister after I had to kill her! To brake me into braking the world! Well it won't work! He won't brake me! He won't hurt me anymore!" He won't hurt anyone! I'll make sure of this!"

Sombra smirked as he said, "Good then the umbra instinct for destruction is now target on only things that deserve it! You won't end up like I did!" he then trotted off vanishing.

Twilight was stunned as she walked over to Shinji and she said, "I can each you about magic, like for clouds are now solid for you and a heat spell for now ."

Shinji blinked as his dark magic eye turned back to normal as he raised and eye.

the next morning when Ritsuko went to Awaken Shinji her jaw dropped for there he was sleeping on a cloud she stared her brain seeming to shut down, at the image.

Elsewhere in a meeting with Seele

Seele one spoke up form his tablet as he said, "What became of Gendo's Son was not in the scrolls."

Two then spoke up, "and the eva getting and S2 engine wasn't in it either!" he spoke up.

three then asked rudely, "what are you implying?"

four then spoke up, "that should be clear the boy as all lilin he had the fruit of knowledge, and he was absorbed into a beast holding the fruit of knowledge, exposure to both may explain his new form!"

Five then spoke up in rage, "that is Blasphemy!"

Six then spoke up, "We have no idea what the originals looked like! And as we did not plan for the two fruits to meet it isn't blasphemy it is a possibility!"

seven spoke up as well, "it is point we may have to adjust our plan in case it be true!"

eight then said, "Moving aside arguments that this will start, I think it's safe we agree the child's abilities most be studied and samples of his DNA most be taken to see if it can be copied and what it holds!"

Nine spoke up and said, "I already had a spy gather a hair we tried cloning it refused but we did see something interesting witch I am now sending you all"

Ten yelled out, "THE DNA REPAIRED IT'S SELF IN SECONDS STOPPING THE CLONING!"

Eleven then spoke up, "with such healing infinite life is possible... I am changing over to team adjust."

Twelve then spoke up and said, "We'll have a vote on if it's time to adjust next meeting!"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Sombra smirked as Ritsuko's jaw dropped as reports of all the ships in the harbor where floating In the air as Shinji's horn glow, "Look at him troll this nag who won't accept magic like a true umbra!" he said almost proud.

Twilight's ghostly form was next to him and he said, "He's not an umbra he's an alicorn! A noble pure soul!" she said almost angry and poking at Sombra with her left front hoof.

The former king smirked as he trotted around the princess of friendship, "In case you haven't notice thanks to you messing with my spell he is both! Remade in a combination of our images an Umbra Alicorn! A noble prince of destruction! A true paradoxical being!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and stomped the ground as she said, "you make it sound like he's our son!" she said before hummed thinking about her words.

Sombra raised an eye brow and smirked happily as he said, "How isn't he our son?" Twilight jumped at the question as Sombra said, "Is he not made in our image? Is it not our power that flows through him? Is it not us who comforted him when he was depressed and helped him pick himself up and stand on his legs with new strength and a goal in mind? And that may have been one art but seeing as Gendo and Yui through him away we are already more parents to him then they will ever be! The way I see it my dear we may not have given him life but life gave us him! Live gave us a son together!"

Twilight muttered trying to find a fault in her logic only looking to Shinji who was flapping his wings to fly around the room making Ritsuko bang her head into the walls as she just said the wings had to be for show and she blinked and let out a stunned, ".. I have a son with King sombra!... I … have…a …Son!" she seemed stunned and at a lost.

Sombra smiled as he moved closer to her, " yes We have a son together I guess we'll have to be wed as soon as we are solid again to avoid a scandal! Life giving me a child with the only pony to defeat me! With a mare who's smarts and strength make her beauty only icing on the cake! " he then held her chin with a hoof making Twilight blush.

Twilight muttered as she repeated, "I have a son with King Sombra!" to herself before Sombra kissed her forehead making her wings flare out as he chuckled and trotted off saying, "Now with that in mind! I have new plans and goals to chase! Goals that will allow us to be a family together! Do so watch our boy while I'm away dear!" he then vanished by turning into unseen mist.

Shinji was trotting out smirking proudly as he looked back to Ritsuko being on the ground crying " manipulation of clouds flying, the gear couldn't even pick up the strange energy being used to move objects around! There has to be a logical answer to it all but I just can't find it! THERE HAS TO BE A LOGCIAL AN ANSWER!"

Shinji smirked and proudly said, "Magic!" Ritsuko was about to scream about there being no magic and Shinji flared his wings making his eye turned dark magic again as he said, "I am a talking winged unicorn, and we battle and study monsters known as angels with giant organic tech mechs that mimic there powers, your argument is invalid!" He then turned into black mist and went into a vent making Ritsuko faint at the sight of it!

A moment later Nerv staff were jumping as Black mist came form a vent and turned into Shinji who cracked his neck before moving on as he looked at the shocked people, "What never seen a pony before?" he said sarcasm and a hint of rage filling his voice.

The umbra Alicorn smirked as he trotted past Gendo's office his ears over hearing him stating, "This isn't in the scenario." He rolled his eyes and yelled to the door, "WHAT ISN'T IN THE SCENARIO OLD MAN!?" The sound of Gendo screaming made shinji laugh his flank off as he rolled around on the ground laughing.

Elsewhere.

Misato was at a bar drinking when Kaji came up to her and said, "Hay I heard the good news about Shinji being back!"

The Women put her hand out and said, "Not in the mood Kaji!"

This socked the Inspector as he blinked and said, "Oh something most have happened to him on his return then is he ok?"

Misato got up and said, "That depends what you mean by ok!" she said sadly as she left and walked by an ally.

Kaji then got close and not taking the hint asked, "So let's go visit the little guy I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!" he said still not taking a hint Misato growled and was about to hit him but a black mist cover Kaji then when it left he was knocked out.

Misaot's eyes widen as the mist took on a semi solid unicorn like state with red glowing eyes and what looked like a cape made of the mist it was made of and the Voice of King sombra said, "was he bothering you Ms.?"

Misato's eyes widen as she shock and pulled out her gun and said, "What are you!?"

Sombra smirked as he said, "I was known as king Sombra! I take it my true form is scary by your standards as well as my worlds standards!"

Misato's eyes widen as Sombra said, "I can tell you what happened to my dear Son Shinji if you follow me!"

the Major Blinked as she lowered her gun and said, "But Shinji is Gendo's son!" she stated as Sombra chuckled.

The former King then said, "and if the one you called Gendo was a real humanbeing you would be right! He is nothing but a puppet made and created for the whole of ending this world and using my Son to trigger the even to end all life! I speak the truth! Follow me and I can show you!"

Misato blinked before she followed the Shadow unicorn into the ally where he vanished leaving behind a scroll that she picked up and read her eyes widening, "No no no!" she said in panic as she looked at the scroll to see a title "The dead sea scroll not original copy"

Meanwhile the Seeles where having a meeting.

the Twelve seeles were activated as one said, "A copy of the scrolls has been stolen form under Gendo's nose!"

Two then spoke, "It most be related to what shinji has become! Is he truly is the Ancestral race he would know about them! Be after them!"

Seele three spoke up and said, "Or the scrolls could react to him!"

Seele four then spoke up, "or as things within the scroll are to derailed they may be slowly vanishing as the information within becomes useless!"

Seele five spoke up, "Do you all know what blaspheme you all speak!"

Six then spoke up saying, "It's not Blaspheme if it is true! He has the knowledge of humans and the study of his cells information gotten by studying a hair that fell off shows he has infinite life he has both the powers of the fruit of might and the fruit of knowledge!"

Seven then spoke up, "and power beyond our understanding."

Eight then said, "We most act under the guidelines he has ascended to one of them! And become above us all!"

Nine then spoke up, "I will not believe it till he destroys an angel with out an Eva!"

Ten then said, "then we'll order Gendo to not send out his Eva in the next attack see what his drive to protect does to him.

Eleven then said, "Then if he does we'll accept what has been theorized here as truth!"

Twelve then said, " meeting over!"

Later on in the nerv Base Shinji was in his room's shower growling as he hit his left forehoof against the metal wall, "BASTARD! YOU MADE ME HURT MY FRIEND! YOU WHERE GOING TO MAKE ME KILL MY OWN SISTER! YOU WANT ME TO DESTORY THIS BUCKING WORLD!" he yelled to himself his dark magic eye flaring as he growled showing his fangs as he spoke there was no cameras in here! It was the only place the eyes of Seele was not watching him the only place he was safe to growl and scream about all he want to burn down!

The Good and noble Dark magic prince of Destruction growled as he heard Twilight speaking in a motherly tone on the other side as she said, "I know a spell for healing and regeneration! I know what became of your friend and sister haunts you let me help!" She sound like a mother.

Shinji's eyes cried as he smiled as he happily said, "Thank you!"

Later on in a hospital Shinji appeared through the vents in mist to appear by Toji's bed side as he became solid he sighed and made his horn glow as it made him glow as he said, "here you go buddy!" he smiled.

In a moment the sleeping Toji left leg reappeared as he smiled and trotted out to go to the room next door to his little sister Sakura who was pretty much confirmed to be spending the rest of her life in a wheel chair his horn glow making her glow before he smiled and turned into mist to leave as he said, "It has been undone awaken happily!

the next morning in the Hospital Toji's eyes opened to see his little sister stand as she jumped, "Big brother it's a miracle!" she said happily.

Toji then sat up in shock and looked down to see two legs making Sakura's jaw drop before she ran to happily hug her brother, "Mircales do happen twice!" she said happily as the two siblings cried and hugged.

Meanwhile in the Nerv base.

Shinji opened his door upon hearing a knock and Maya grabbed him and hugged him as she cried and said, "We saw the security tapes you Good little pegacorn!"

Shinji gasped for air before he turned into mist and reformed behind her and trotted along as he said coldly, "I didn't do it to please anyone! I did it because it was the right thing to do and also it's not pegacorn! It's Alicorn! Alicorn!" the tone in his voice made Maya jump in shock as she said, "What the hell is happing!"

Meanwhile

Twilight was running a scan on Lilith as she hummed, "Strange you be! I wish I could blast you right here and now so you won't be used to hurt by foal! But sadly all I can do is scan and teach for the moment!" she sound angry at the large beast before her that seemed to stare at her.

Twilight looked at it and said, "you can see and hear me well then I'll say this! You are doomed! Your humanity has been corrupted by the want of what the angels have! You are being used in a plan to merge both you humanity, adam and his angels into one being!"

Lilith start to struggle and growl at the words said it was screaming in rage and pain as the nerv stuff around it jumped in fear they couldn't see or hear twilight so to them it appeared like the monster roared to life!

It's roars could be heard all through out Nerv making everyone gasp in fear as Shinji smirked and chuckled as he happily said, "It's the end of the world! At least as we know it! Good riddance! I could count those I would honestly miss on two of your hands and still have some empty spots!" he sound cold shocking everyone.

Rei looked at the umbra Alicorn and blinked before raising her hand, "Aren't unicorns suppose to be happy and cheerful?" she asked in confusing seeming lost.

The former human shirked showing his fangs as he said, "Unicorns don't have bat wings or fangs! I am Umbra Alicorn! Umbra means darkness!" he state happily before turning into Mist and traveling through the vents showing just how impossible it would be to contain or control him and also hammering in the point he is only on this base as he wants to be!

Gendo was watching Shinji on one monitor and the roaring Lilith on another as he said the only thing he could, "this is not in the scenario!"

That is when Misato's voice was heard yelling, "I'M TURNING IN MY TWO WEEK NOTICE! IN TWO WEEKS I WON'T BE WORKING HERE ANYMORE! I WANT TO SAVE HUMANITY NOT TURNING IT INTO TALKING HORSE!"

Gendo's eyes widen as his glass almost fell off as he said, "She is suppose to be blind by her hate!"

Outside Misato flipped her hair as she happily whispered out, "Take that you faker! I'll be back when Shinji's real father takes his rightful place! At least I get to be here for the next angel!" she said with a true smile.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Late at night in Nerv Shinji was in the kitchen opening a fridge and in a moment he saw a ham and grabbed it in his mouth and started eating it as he said, "OH SO GOOD!"

Sombra was watching and rolled his eyes as he said, "I mean honestly you are clearly an omnivore with those fangs I means that bottle blonde as you call her is truly an idea who is only your equivalent of count alchemist because she is doing things with Gendo!"

Shinji nodded while chewing on the ham bone as he said, "I was so hungry not even that could stop me form eating this! Now that was a city ham there is also a country ham so!" he then spat out the bone and start eating the other one right there.

the next day Ritsuko was looking at the video and before she could yell at shinji he used his magic to hold her mouth shout as he point to his fang, "DO THIS LOOK LIKE THE TEETH OF A PLANT EATER TO YOU BITCH? NO THEY ARE SHARP FOR RIPPING AWAY FLESH! AND YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICE THIS IF YOU COULD GET IT THROUG YOUR GOT DAM HEAT I AM NOT A FUCKING HORSE!" He yelled his dark magic eye flaring as he flapped his wings taking to the air, "Do horse fly? Now! Do horse have magic witch makes you want to scream trying to find and an answer other then that no? and can horse do this!"

Shinji then took on his shadow form and moved around Ritsuko his eyes staring at her making the mouth shut science let out a muffled scream in the dark mass before he became solid and spoke up, "Not only that but this world use to have hooved carnivores! So you have no reason at all for thinking I don't eat meat other then you are an idiot!"

Ritsuko was struggling to open her mouth but Shinji laughed Sombra's evil laugh making others take note as Shinji list things off, "you give us guns to kill things we have to get close to fight defeating the point of a gun! I mean how much money did you waste making those guns? When a spear sword or axe would be more practical wait I take that back it isn't the useless gun that is the real waste of money it's the pointless bullets you have to make for them!"

The bottle Blonde's eyes widen as others took notice and were watching as Shinji trotted around, "You claim there is no magic yet we fight angels using cyborg mechs cloned form angel DNA that's right I know that's how Eva's are made how you might ask? Simple they smell like an angel so that is what they are! I can even smell the one you got captured down below I think that is were you are getting the Angel DNA!"

Ritsuko's eyes widen and in his office so Did Gendo's as he was spying and adjusting his glasses, "HE can smell Lilith!"

Asuka's jaw dropped as Shinji went on as he said, "I can also tell form her scent and the fact she looks like my mom Rei is most likely a test tube baby made form mixing my mothers DNA with said angel's making her my half angel, half little sister!"

Rei blinked and said, "that is true.. all though I never though about familiar connection we genetically share before.."

Asuka's eyes widen as she looked to Rei and yelled, "YOU MEAN WHEN I THOUGH YOU WHERE AS PRETTY AS AN ANGEL I WAS RIGHT!?" she then covered her mouth in shock as everyone looked to her.

Shinji smirked as smiled happily as he said, "Called it! And Rei do so call me big brother! We freak siblings most stick together.. Now back to my point with all this secrets and easily to figure out wastes of money it is clear to me Ritsuko you are not suit for this job! You aren't smart! You can't accept in this field of research your machines can't explain everything yet, and just accept things till they can, and most of all, all you do is waste Nervs Budget on useless weapons. All of this leads to only one logical out come farther backed by my sense of smell! You only have this Job because of the fact you are sleeping with Gendo!"

Gendo's voice then came on the loud speaker and he said, "Correct… to all of that!"

Everyone then start throwing up as Shinji finally let Ritsuko open her mouth where she panted and Shinji Trotted off past the crowd as he laughed and said, "Kiss my plot bottle blonde bitch!"

Maya was holding her stomach with one hand pointing to Ritsuko with the other as she said, "You sick bitch! I can't believe I though you where hot!" she then ran to the Bathroom holding her mouth.

In the hall Misato walked up to Shinji as she smiled brightly and said, "You were amazing! I mean fuck! You just …"

Shinji cut her off with a "Shut up baby I know it! I was there and much like the angels I killed it!" he then laughed at his joke making the Ghostly Twilight who was now watching's eyes widen.

Misato petted his mane and said, "you're a bad little pony Shinji!"

the alicorn stallion smirked as he said, "Why thank you! Now I hope you enjoy your last five days of this hellhole and when I am sick of the bullshit I'll trot out and find you!"

the soon to be ex-Major blinked before Shinji smirked and said, "I already proved I can escape at any time when I healed my friend and his little sister! I am only here because I want to be! And soon I probably won't want to be here any more so I'll just leave! Nerv won't be able to do anything! I mean I literally just turned there secrets to public knowledge and I don't think anyone working here will be able to keep quite while drinking there troubles away, the last thing they need is to be seen deploying the Eva to capture of kill an unicorn!"

Misato gasped as she covered her mouth and said, "you're an evil master mind!"

The umbra Alicorn smirked evilly as he said, "Why yes I get it form my daddy!"

The ghostly unseen to all but Shinji Twilight then whispered to herself, "I have to save my son's soul! He's turning out just like his daddy!"

Meanwhile watching on a monitor Gendo had his fingers interlocked as he sighed as he almost proudly said, "Well you have me in check Shinji! You have me in check! And I most now plan carefully before it's checkmate!"

He couldn't see the proudly smirking Sombra in the corner smiling, "I don't know what is better being able to use my shadow form to be semi-solid or the fact you think my son only has you in check! You've lost five turns ago to both of us Gendo!" he then laughed evilly!

Later on in a synch test

Shinji was sitting in the Eva control chair sighing as he said, "this chair is horrible, and this slime you dare call breathable is going to take forever to get out of my bucking fur!"

that is when He saw Twilight who said, "I hope you don't mind me joining I am interested to the outcome of this!"

That is when Yui Ikari spoke up, "That voice! Your not an angel you are the one who did this to my son!" she sound in raged.

Shinji growled as his score spiked and he mentally said, "your son? You though me away to power this thing you have no right to even think that!"

Yui gasped in horror and Twilight said, "why yes! I've taught him helped me sheer up when he was sad, tried to help me set out to be come a hero! I've been more of a mom to him in the last week then you ever have or will!" she then covered her mouth with a hoof.

Shinji looked to Twilight as he though about it and couldn't Argue then he though about Sombra and he muttered to himself, "and Sombra's been more of a father then Gendo.."

Shinji smirked as if it finally hit him this change, his life as a living magical paradox, those two ponies, they weren't a curse or a cruel twist of fate! It was the answer to a life long wish Family.

Yui then spoke up, "I GAVE HIM LIFE!"

Shinji laughed Sombra's evil laugh as he said, "Listen Hear EVA-01!" Yui gasped at being addressed as that as Shinji continued, "You didn't give me anything! You took away my life and forced me to get a new one! The only connection between us is I am forced to be here! So shut up and be a good little weapon and do as I bucking say!"

On the Monitor Ritsuko seemed lost as Shinji's rate dropped but Shinji roared as if responding to something he didn't like as he spoke in the royal Canterlot speaking voice, "I SAID DO AS I SAY YOU BUCKING NEAR USELESS WASTE OF LIFE AND A SOUL! YOU ARE A WEAPON PURE AND SIMPLE A SWORD GOES WERE IT'S OWNER IS TOLD! A GUN FIRES WHEN TOLD TO! YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT! YOU ARE NOT A PERSON! YOU NEVER WERE AND NEVER WILL BE ONE!"

In a moment the Eva's eyes leaked what looked like massive tears making everyone jump back as Shinji's rating started to rise as his horn glow as Shinji growled as his rates reached the max and he said, "If you won't listen of your own free will! THEN I'll JUST HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO BE A GOOD LITTLE PUPPET!"

Ritsuko's eyes widen as Shinji's Rate shot up to six hundred sixty five way above the limits!

one of the staff was making a cross on himself as he watched.

Meanwhile within Eva-01 Yui's soul came face to face with Shinji who looked at her and said, "you throw me away you are no mother! You aren't even a person anymore! You're a weapon so please Yui accept the choice you made and be a good little weapon so you can be thrown away when you are no longer need!" he said this with no emotion in his voice.

Twilight then appeared and put a hoof on Shinji's shoulder and she said, "Stop this!" She was crying as she said, "you're destroying here and making this thing pull you in as a replacement! Please if you do think of me as a mom Stop!"

Shinji nodded and used his Wings to Hug Twilight who was a head taller then him and he nuzzled her like a foal nuzzling it's mother.

in the outside world Shinji's eyes widen as his synch rates slowly dropped to zero as he crawled out of the plug as he looked to the stunned gathered Nerv personal and he said, "I am going to shower now! I think you've seen enough!" he then trotted off.

Ritsuko then fainted where she stood.

Later on Misato was waiting outside the shower door as she said, "Come on Shinji! You've been in there for hours!"

Shinji then trotted out his fur extra fluffy as he said, "you try getting that stink out of fur!"

Misato smiled at how fluffy Shinji looked and she pulled out a brush grabbed him and started brushing his fur back to normal Shinji's eyes widen and when Misato was down she gave him kiss on the head.

A moment later shinji's wings stood straight up making him run back into the shower as everyone's eyes widen.

Misato covered her mouth and said, "Oh my! I didn't mean to do that! I just want to brush a unicorn I didn't mean to give him a wing!"

Ritsuko was crying as she said," DON'T SAY IT JUST PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!"  
  
Misato then put her hands to her mouth and yelled out, "WING BONER!!!!

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji was in the plug of unit-01 growling as he was forced to watch the battle against Arael! How it seemed to mentally torture all caught in it's light! As he watched Asuka scream in pain fear and was I ntears.

Sombra rolled his eyes as his ghostly form said, "that is just my fear door spell! Your memories made me thing this 'Angels' were powerful monsters of destruction with endless power to destroy! All I am seeing is it spamming a cheat trick!" he said at disgust form it.

Twilight then said, "Well those memory are mortal memories you know how the mortal mind can alter Details based on how horrible it was for you to make details worst or better! Within moments his mind literary has no good information on them, which is why I studied the video of past fights the other angels are what you though Sombra just this one is a coward who stands out of reach horrified of a fair fight!"

Shinji raised and eye brow and gasped out, "Mortal memories?" he seemed shocked by the way She phrased that.

Sombra smirked, "Alicorn divine infinite life, Umbra shadow! Only another shadow can end it! You are both you are a divine shadow of infinite life! You know this things so as the humans say 'what the hell do you think you where?' "

Shinji's eyes widen at that! His mind raising as it sunk in, "I immortal…" he though about everyone he cared about Kensuke Toji, Toji's little sister, Rei and Misato…. Gee that wasn't a lot to list.. But still he imaged them growing old and dying around him while he remained the same and his eyes widen in panic because of it.

Twilight then calmly said, "immortality is easy to give, and if they don't' accept love them while you can Shinji! Make every moment you have with them the best! Make it so their lives are as happy as you can make them!"

Shinji teared up for a moment before he calmed down then he looked to see unit-00 holding that large spear they used to hook Lilith fall over in horror like it's pilot and he yelled out in rage, "LAUNCH ME FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY! IT'S HURTING MY SISTER!"

Gendo smirked and adjusted his glasses and coldly said, "No Rei is a clone, if she dies we'll just print a new one! She is the most expendable pilot her life matters not. Besides you would just be reabsorbed if you did launch based on the tests!"

Shinji growled his dark magic eye sparking to life as he growled out in rage, "FUCK YOU OLD MAN!"

Everyone looked at Gendo in shock, as Misato yelled out, "HE IS NOT YOUR OLD MAN! HE'S NOT HUMAN ENOUGH FOR THAT!" There was a moment of silence as she still had a week on her two week notice of quitting she was not holding her tongue anymore but everyone looked at her in shock and then some of the workers start to clap and cheer her before everyone minus Ritsuko and Gendo himself was applauding Misato.

Shinji growled as he slammed his hoof in to the monitor and Sombra smirked " There is away for you to save her! I studied it our link is fading slowly restoring me and Twilight and yourself, but if it were speed like say using this things engine it would happen to fast for your body to stabilize as human! And it would spell the end of Yui Ikari!"

Yui ikari's voice screamed out, "HE WOULD NEVER KILL HIS MOTHER!"

Shinji laughed insanely as Twilight covered her mouth with a hoof as Shinji point to her, "My mother is at my side caring for me! Like a mother does, you never did that! You are no mother Yui! If saving my sister means giving up hands for good, killing you and freeing my true parents sooner then So be it!" His horn sparked as he made the S2 engine glow with his power making the Eva scream a horrifying scream of pain!

All In Nerv heard it the beast was struggling to brake free and it was crying lcl.

Gendo's eyes widen as he hit a button, "THIRD CHILD! STOP THIS AT ONCE WHAT EVER YOU ARE DOING AND STAND DOWN!"

Shinji's voice then spoke it had an echo of power and evil as he said, "WHAT I AM DOING IS SHOWING EVEN WITH HOOVES I HAVE MORE HUMANITY THEN YOU EVER WILL GENDO! AND I KNOW WHY YOU ARE WORRIED I REMEMEBR THE DAY! THE DAY THIS THING ABSORBED IT'S FIRST PILOT MY YUI IKARI!"

Everyone gasped as Gendo gasped out, "You …. Know…" his glasses fell off as others gasped in shock.

Makoto turned and screamed, "IT EAT YOUR WIFE AND YOU PUT YOUR SON IN WHAT WERE YOU HOPING IT WOULD EAT YOUR SON AND SPIT OUT YOUR WIFE!"

Gendo said nothing and everyone gasped and Shingeru's eyes widen in horror like everyone else's as he said what everyone was thinking, "THAT WAS THE PLAN YOU MONSTER!"

Shinji was in the plug glowing with dark purple light as both his eyes went dark magic as he happily said something that would haunt Gendo, "and he's right she is still in here! I've can speak do her as I synch higher and higher and you know what she says to me Gendo? Yui Ikari, ' SHINJI PLEASE MURDER THAT ASSHOLE GENDO!' She hates you and wants to never see you again I'm granting it Also my mom wants you to know one last thing you are not my father and never were!" he smiled he was lying about what Yui said, but he told the truth about what his mother Twilight sparkle said, and he sound so happy while saying it.

Maya's wasn't even watching the monitoring tools over load like everyone her focus was no longer on the Eva or the monster trying to kill them but Gendo!

Down below Eva-01 cried as it's core explode making it fall lifeless, as a shadowy mass flow out before becoming solid in the air revealing Shinji.

he was hovering there changed he was now taller then Misato, his new black hooves were not longer covered by his fur, making them visible his wings now larger spread his fur darker shade of grey.

then it appeared in dark purple light armor like that of King sombra but the cape had no fur line, and was dark black and flowing like it was made of shadows to go with Shinji's new logner tail and mane witch seemed semi ethereal and made of darkness.

At that moment defense force agents came in with guns ready to shoot the hovering Alicorn prince of destruction but in a moment crystal spikes grow through the guns destroying them and piercing the hands of the agents.

Shinji then laughed his voice still echoing with power in a way that sound like Sombra as he said, "Foalish Bipeds I showed a long time ago I could leave when I wanted you have no control over me and never will I do what I want!"

he then flow up the launch track as Ritsuko yelled, "yes we do! I air sealed the base sense your impossible yet is true mist form was revealed to us!"

Shinji just flow at high speed smashing right through the metal plates in his way as a cone formed around him making Ritsuko's jaw drop, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Misato then said, "gee do you say anything other then that's not possible because that's all you been saying stupid bottle blonde!" she said showing just how much she had grown to hate her former friend with her tone and words.

One shinji made it out he went straight up continuing on the Angel.

The angel turned it's light on Shinji and gasped it's weird "YOU ARE NOT A LILIN!" it's voice heard by all showing the angels were not mindless monsters but intelligent beings. Everyone in Nerv's jaw's hit as they screamed, "IT SPEAKS WE COULD HAVE TALKED IT OUT!"

Shinji smirked as his speed grow till he broke the sound barrier sending out a shock wave one that was black with sparks of rainbow light within it.

Maya's eyes widen at the shadow rainboom as she said, "It's like an emo rainbow!" She said stunned it was horrifying yet beautiful much like the paradox Shinji had become!

As Shinji flow higher he heard the angel scream, "WHAT ARE YOU!" as it tried to enter his mind but was greet by Twilight and Sombra screaming, "YOU WILL NOT HURT OUR SON!"

Shinji then smirked as he happily and safely given no one could hear him this high, "I AM SHINJI THE UMBRA ALICORN PRINCE OF DESTRUCTION!" He then formed dark crystals around himself as he span making himself in to a drill as he flow right through the angel making it explode into blood.

Down below Ritsuko's jaw dropped, "he counter attacked! He broke right three the A.T field!.. doesn't matter how as he's dead!"

That is When Maya hit a button showing Shinji Just fine in space not even looking like he was suffocating or anything he then breath on the lens of the satellite looking at him shocking everyone as that shouldn't be possible.

In the fog he used his horn to write, "you can't kill a shining divine shadow!" He fore he flow down!"

Ritsuko then fainted.

A random guy said, "I need to go say sorry to my sister Unicorns are not lame, they badass and scary!"

gendo's jaw dropped no eva uni-01 the Spear of Longinus was laying on the ground unused still in reach, Yui was gone! He could hear talk about Rei being absorbed, Shinji was fine and stronger then ever! The Scenario was ruined gone broken beyond repair! He walked off to a ledge over looking the Eva remains and got on it he jumped over it not wanting to live in this world anymore.

no one even tried to stop him!

But Misato was running off as some people screamed, "We are struggling to keep shinji's image hidden the satellites that saw him are being hacked!"

Shinji made it to the roof of the base on top of the real world and gasped when she felt something cold she looked up and gasped it was snowing it was snowing it had been an eternal summer sense second impact! But it was snowing!

At that moment she saw a shadow coming down and forming into Shinji he was still the way he was when he battled the Angel but his eyes were normal again and he had a smile of confidence and strength one couldn't believe, and on his flank was a cutie mark not that Misato know what that was, it was of a shattered Angel's Core.

Misato looked at her former charge form his wings to his hooves to his crown witch had purple gems that appeared to have fire trapped within. Her eyes widen at him as he closed his wings making his cape cover him as he trotted off and smirked happily, "Hope you down mind on the way down I made it snow to cool me off form reentry!" he said calmly.

Misato just blinked in confusion she knew he could sit on clouds so she guessed control made sense as she said, "you were amazing Shinji but I have to take you in.."

Shinji laughed sombra's Evil laugh making Misato jump back for a moment as Shinji wiped his face with a hoof and said, "Oh Misato thank you I need that, what can you do? Lock me up I'll turn into mist and get out, make it air tight!" he then fired a horn beam at the roof they stood on making a whole that went all the way down to the lowest level of Nerv making people it almost hit scream, " I'll make a hole to escape form! This place has no control over me! And after being forced to watch a monster torture my sister I will not pretend you do to make you human's feel better anymore!"

Misato covered her mouth in shock at Shinji's words and phrasing but couldn't argue he was right he was unstoppable he wasn't human! He was higher up then the angels, so did that make him a.. She was snapped form her mouths by Shinji fang filled smile.

Shinji happily said, "Now do tell me were is my darling sister!"

In side Nerv Twilight sparkle was solid again coming out of Eva-01's remains people just screaming it did the same thing to Yui as it did to Shinji Twilight smiled at it she hated lies but this would work she then point to what looked like the belly up Gendo and asked, "Who is the faker who was pretending to be my husband and were is my son and real husband?" she asked making people scream.

meanwhile the Sub commander was running he couldn't say she was wrong or they would think he was in one what ever they find connect to Gendo, he was not safe anymore no one would believe him unless he revealed Seele and the genocide plans. He was doomed he had to run!

Meanwhile inside Unite-00

Sombra appeared looking at Rei sitting in a corner in the dark scared and alone as he walked over to her and smirked, "I know how you feel filly! But just like I gained a family so have you would you like to join it?"

Rei looked to Sombra confused, as she asked "who are you?"

Sombra smirked as he happily said, "Shinji's real father!"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

In unit-00 one Sombra was talking to Rei.

Sombra looked at her as he walked around her, "Look I know you don't think you are your own being because of your connection to Lilith! But " he then touched her making her glow but she saw a blue string, "It's just a connection the soul inside is your own!" he said sounding like a father trying to cheer up his depressed child.

Rei sat down and held her knees to her chest, and she looked sad, "I didn't come into this world the correct way I came in as I am well mostly as I am I have aged a little, I was not born and my creator didn't care for me!"

The former King Rolled his eyes, "and my mother my creator didn't love me wither didn't stop me! Shinji's creators didn't love him so he found a new family! Family isn't always about who brought you into this world but who as you humans say 'gives a shit about you' "

Rei looked down sadly as she said, "No one gives a shit about me!"

The former dark King rolled his eyes again, "Shinji gives a shit! Or else he wouldn't have broke every order and protocol you have to stop the angel, and me and Twilight for one could give a shit about you! Look just take my hoof and come join a family!" He held out his hoof and Rei grabs it.

Meanwhile in the outside the Rei Unit-00 throw up Sombra missing his armor and cape showing a dark crystal for a cutie mark as he got up on his back a pass out little white furred Alicorn with a blue tail and mane she snored as he gasped and everyone looked at him.

Twilight galloped over and held him, "Rei and Gendo!" she had to bite her lip to not laugh at the lie they were pulling off for Shinji!

No one notice Ritsuko leaving with all her stuff packed while wearing a sigh that said, "Screw off!"

Elsewhere, Seele were talking.

seele one stated, "We had to kill the vice commander Nerv is no longer ours!"

Seele two spoke up, " yes it appears at least one member of the original ancestral race came back and have been guiding the third child!"

Seele three spoke up, " yes we have lost Nerv! We have been out smarted."

Seele four, "yes we'll need to use the information gathered form his gathered cells to finish this! As The one claiming to be Yui has destroyed Lilith instrumentality is ruined or ever, so we most adopted and find another way to uplift humanity!"

Seele five spoke up " yes we have begun infection animals with his DNA noun have lifted but all have mutated and used human words to beg for death before dying of the mutation!"

Seele six spoke up, " yes! We need a distraction we need chaos!"

Seele Seven then spoke up, "Simple Nerv is trying to block the video of Shinji in space we simle release our copy that will be enough."

Seele eight then said, "Just did it now we wait and plan!"

Seele Eight then spoke up, " yes! Instrumentality is gone we shall now convert humanity into the original race using the Third child's cells and we may need to mix it with angel cells with it!"

Nine then spoke off, "Maybe that would work infinite life accepting the fruit of knowledge may give us better results."

Ten spoke up as they said " yes we shall convert the fifty monkey's in to the perfect equine creatures soon the world shall be converted by us my fellow members of this bureau"

Eleven then spoke up saying " so we are a conversion Bureau now? I want you all to know that is the stupidest name I have ever heard"

twelve then spoke up saying "all for changing name form Seele to Conversion Bureau?" seven members said "FOR!"

Conversion Bureau one then said, "and it stands seele is gone we are now the conversion Bureau" he sound happy.

Elsewhere Rei laying in a hospital bed passed out and Shinji was standing over her as Misato came up and said, "Can guess who just got reinstated and promoted to vice commander me!" She then notice the mood in the room and saw shinji's depressed look and said, "Oh.. not even bothering with Asuka?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "She is on her own like she wanted My little sister on the other hoof needs me!" He sound confident so different form how he use to sound.

That is when Twilight trotted in in a panic, "We got a problem Shinji! YOU'RE ON THE NEWS!"

Meanwhile in the Nerv Germany branch.

Mana was outside the base looking at the snow, "What did the Japanese branch do?" that is when some one walked up and showed her the video, "Not them him!"

Mana's eyes widen as the male worker said, "to put it simple a freak event turned the commander and his family into Freaks some call him a unicorn, others alicorn, pegacorn and umbra but they are just freaks with a lot of power!"

Mana's eyes widen, "so what now? I was suppose to frit with and capture the heart of Gendo's son so he would talk how can I do that now?" She asked only caring about her orders.

the male worker said, "As I don't know anyone who is Xeno give him sympathy and that should be enough he should know a great deal!"

Mana nodded and flipped her hair, "Ok then string the little pony along and leave him heart broken and feeling like an idiot nothing changed accept I don't have to kiss him now!"

the worker nodded.

Elsewhere Toji looked down to his leg as he though back to that night he opened his eyes for a second and though he saw a horse he though it was a dream but after seeing What became of Shinji it didn't take long form him to put it together, "you did it!... Shinji… you lost your humanity and your first was to save me and my sister… Wait.. he got turned into a pony… form being in the eva… I was in an eva!"

In a mad panic he ripped off his shoes to check his toes to see, "Ok no hooves!" he felt his back, " no wings just a scar form the crash!." He then looked up his arm and said, "No fur!" He then poked his nose, "No muzzle!" He then rubbed his power back, "And no tail! THANK GOODNESS!"

He then touched his forehead and felt something and he jumped up and looked in the mirro and breath a sigh of relief, "it's just a zit! I though it was a horn! No just a zit! Thank goodness!" he sound so happy about it!

Elsewhere Asuka was waking up in a hospital bed now one around as Misato entered and she said, "Vice commander Misato here! What you missed Shinji flow in to space and killed the angel and came back down!" she said showing her the video her eyes widened.

her eyes twitched as she grabbed the phone it was playing on and Misato jumped as she watched it be crushed. The Women's eyes widen as she backed away form the enraged red head.

Asuka yelled, "HE IS A PETTING ZOO REGET AND HE KILLS IT ALL ON HIS OWN! HE WAS GONE HELPLESS! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO JUST FUCKING VANISH LEAVING ME TO FUCKING KILL THEM TO BE THE SAVIOR OF HUMANITY LIKE I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE! BUT NO HE CAN'T LET ME HAVE MY FATE! JUST DIE FREAK!"

Misato's saw dropped as she heard growling and there Stood Twilight sparkle her eyes glowing white as she spoke in the royal Canterlot speaking voice, "YOU BITCH!" she screamed cursing in human!

Asuka's eyes widen as She spoke, "Hello I am Shinji's mother formally unit-01's power source! For the Eva to work a parent most be absorbed into it! Unit-00 worked by having My son's real father absorbed while that pretender laughed!" she growled lying but her rage hit it.

the Red head was shaking as Twilight used her magic to bring up the image of Asuka's mother dead holding the stabbed doll, "your mother was a fighter and a hero more then you will ever be! They tried to feed her to your eva, and she got away! Well half of her dead! That is why your's always falls it is half dead as it only eat half of your mother!"

Asuka's eyes widen as Misato hand her the files to prove it making Asuka's eyes widen. Twilight smirked as she said, "She knew what they were planning and she tried to ruin it by making sure you won't have to suffer to be come a heartless monster who cares only about her a title not human life! So she tried to end it all so you would stay the nice sweet girl you use to be! So you won't become a monster! But She failed as her mind wasn't together enough! It may have been cruel mercy but I honestly believe now it should have worked!" she then left not even feeling sorry as the Bitch broke down crying and scream in German!

Misato's eyes widen as her jaw dropped as she said, "Got dam! … this is why I stopped drinking so I know this shit was real!"

Meanwhile In the room next door, the little Filly who Rei became opened her eyes and looked at her tinny little hoofs and then she saw shinji and she smiled and she jumped up and hugged him happily saying, "Big brother!"

Shinji held her in a hoof and nuzzled her as Sombra trotted in happily as Twilight came up beside him and nuzzled up to Sombra's size and wrapped a wing around him and kissed him making the King's eyes widen.

it was at that Point Sombra understood it he had a family now.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day in the streets of Tokyo-three Many people were jumping and rubbing there eyes, or pouring what they were drinking out on to the ground in shock.

A few people who where smoking looked at there cigarette funny as it passed them by a few putting them out and heading inside.

For their guard by JSSDF Agents was four Unicorns. Shinji who had the little Rei on his head, behind him close together were Twilight and King Sombra or as the world would know them as Yui and Gendo.

A few little girls eyes sparkled happily as parent's jaw dropped, as the little girls said, "Look Unicorns!"

Twilight smirked happily and said, "I see we're making a few people's day!" there was jumps when she talked.

Sombra rolled his eyes and said, "yes we talk we're not mindless beast! And why don't you all take a picture It'll last longer!"

Rei waved her left forehoof and said, "hohohohoo Take a picture of me I'm a chibi pegacorn! I am ultra kawaii!" she said cutely while rubbing her checks with her hooves. Making People's jaw drop and little kids take pictures.

Shinji rolled his eyes and said, "We'll need to figure out how to weaponize that!" that is when he turned to hear a stunned yell of "SHINJI!?"

Shinji looked to Kensuke and said, "Why yes, on my head is Rei my test tube made little sister and be hind me are my mother and real father.. it'll all be revealed in the press conference! Well most of it! You won't believe a few things."

Kensuke's eyes followed Shinji and the unicorn family as they trotted by and he adjusted his falling off glass as he added, "Just when you think you know somepony!"

they then came to the press Conference table reporters eyes widen as the family trotted up and sat down Shinji using his magic to take Rei form his head and set her down in the booster seat to his left.

the formerly loud question asking reporters where now frozen.

Sombra rolled his eyes, "We are live people ask something so we can get this over with before Rei misses nap time and is up all night!"  
Rei was flapping her wing to try and get out of the seat but she wasn't getting out she also noticed to glow around her and looked to see Twilight's horn glowing as she said, "Not cool mommy!"

Shinji sighed as he saw a few reporters fainting as he used magic to move a microphone to him and he said, "Fine I'll start Shinji Ikari third child, pilot of Ev-01 Not that, the purple beast matters anymore as I killed the angel just fine without the piece of scrap metal!"

A few reporters were fainting.

Twilight sighed as she leaned her face on a hoof and said," I expect more than just to stunned to speak people Yui Ikari Shinji and Rei's mother, formerly the living battery for unit-01. Witch is normal as a family member of the pilot has to be it's battery!" more fainted.

Sombra rolled his eyes as he said, "fine Gendo Ikari the real one not the faker, formally unit-00's battery! Any questions?" A hand went up, "other then why I am the only one with out wings, can you pet us, or brush us?"

the hand went down as the person who owned it looked sad.

Rei held the microphone, "Rei Ayanami Ikari former first child current chibi pegacorn!" she then wiggled in her seat, "and I have to potty!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she hovered her out of the seat and went behind the stage, "I told you to go before we left!"

Rei then said, "I can't help it, it's what little girls doo!" she said shaking a little as the magic held her up.

Shinji saw a hand go up and he said, " yes that was magic!" the hand went down as he said, "So no questions? No question on the fate of the world? On us? Or on The fact Nerv has been controlled by a faker who was a traitor with plans of mass genocide of the human race?" Not one hand went up.

King sombra rolled his eyes as he said, "We could have just sent Rei! I mean honestly this is a let down!"

Twilight and Rei then came back and Rei was once more in the seat she didn't like as she crossed her forehooves, " I hate booster seats!" she even cried a little making people go aww at how cute the little Alicorn filly was being.

Sombra rolled his eyes and said, " yes we should find a way to weaponize that cuteness!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she crossed a hoof while using magic to hover a set of keys over Rei's head and as the silly little filly start pawing at them with her hoof and giggling she said, "really now not even going to ask how this happened? Because the answer is the Evas!"

A reporter held a hand up and said, " How did he survive in space?" he sound nervous only for shinji to turn into his shadow form and circle around the man as he said, "Shadow's don't need air!"

the man then fainted as Shinji returned to his seat and solid form, and sat down, "Also magic is how I healed my friend and his little sister, Now any more question that aren't about magic or the fact I just did that?"

More reporters fainted.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she hover a juice box to Rei who happily held it with her front hoof and drank it as she said, "really? Really? This is global news people! Come Get to asking questions already this is boring yet ironically the ratings are high as can be!"

Sombra rolled his eyes as he said, "you know what I am done here!" he then turned into shadowy mist and vanished.

Shinji nodded and said, "I'm with dad!" he then did the same thing and vanished.

Twilight looked at them and said, "really now? That's how it's going to be? Well you two have to come home sometime! And I'll be waiting!" she said hovering a rolling pin she seemed to pull out of thin air.

Rei finished her juice box and said, "Mommy I got to potty again!" A second later she teared up and said, " and I just did!" She then cried and Twilight's eyes widen as she hoovered ray and said, "Press conference over!" She then ran to go get Rei cleaned up.

Later on.

Twilight was trotting with the all cleaned up Rei on her back when she spotted Shinji talking with Kensuke Toji Hikari, and Sakura.

Hikari was poking Shinji's wings as she said, "Do they work?" Shinji then flapped took to the air did a loop then landed saying yes in the most show off kind of way.

Kensuke blinked and said, "… I have no words.. other then.. you where right about the Eva's dude!"

Toji was healing his back as he said, "Ok that's just a scar not wings! No offence I just don't want to have hooves… not that there is anything wrong with them!" he said worried about sounding rude.

Hikari then spotted ray and her eyes widen as in her head she heard Rei say, "I'm a chibicorn hug me!" and she ran up and hugged the little Filly, "So cute! So warm and fluffy most hug!"

Rei giggled as she said, "I like hugs!"

Twilight then trotted past her and said, "Shinji watch Rei and do tell me were is your father?" she asked sound nice but her fur turned white and her mane and tail were flaming showing her rage.

Shinji's eyes widen as he said, "Went back to his office at nerv!"

Twilight then flow off.

Meanwhile in Ponyville.

Cadance had finished a spell with Shinji at her said Flurry heart on her back and the other elements around them, "this will show us were Twilight is!"

In a moment they saw an image of Twilight and Sombra talking in Sombra's new office they looked like they were arguing.

Pinkie pie blinked, "why are they talking?"

Rainbow dash then said, "she could have pulled a Fluttershy and redeemed the monster!"

that is when there eyes widen as Sombra kissed her and Twilight returned it.

Shining armor covered Flurry's eyes, "WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

Cadance's eyes widen as she gasped, "I can sense the love between them it's like yours and mine shining.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

In a location the former Seeles were talking.

conversation bureau one spoke up, "What happened to our members numbered twelve eleven and ten?"

Two then spoke up "there test on plant matter back fired and it killed them they will brake containment soon!"

three then asked " What will brake containment soon?"

four then spoke up adding in, "The planimals created form injecting the third child's DNA in to plant life, Think large wolves made of wood"

Five then said, "so timber wolves?"

Six then laughed as seven said, "punny punny I like it!"

Eight then said, "Well this won't end well!"

Nine then said, "Depends on what you believe is well they showed we can evolve life forms of this world with out killing, and also they are trees, just throw a match at them!"

Two then said, "True we did only lose three members because the lab's sprinkler system put out the fire!"

Elsewhere it was a new day and Shinji sighed instead of the armor he had on sense his last battle against an angel he was in an altered version of his school uniform as he sighed, in the mirror, "I look ridiculous who the hell even made a uniform in a horse shape anyway!"

Rei then flow up in a little version of the schools girl uniform made to fit her as she said, "Mommy did it! She said her kids are going to school!"

Shinji sighed as he flapped his wings right quick, "the wing holes need to be wider it's pinching!" He then trotted out the door of the apartment his family had moved into as he saw Hikari, Toji and Kensuke at the door.

Shinji trotted past them and asked in a very sombra way, "Cat still got your tongue or are you finally going to talk? Come on now don't be a yahoo!"

Hikari covered her mouth and giggled while Toji and Kensuke looked lost and The Alicorn prince smiled and said, "And now we know who reads and who doesn't!"

Rei then flow out and said, "Well to be fair that is a pretty hard reference to get big brother!" Hikari's eyes sparkled as she grabbed Rei out of the air and hugged her and said, "so cute! MOST HUG CHIBICORN!"

Rei then giggled and said, " I'm kawaii and I know it!" she said happily.

Kensuke laughed and in a moment he was hit in the face by a bat wing as Shinji rolled his eyes and said, "and that one he gets! My father not the faker, was right I need better so called friends!"

Toji then blinked and said, "I hate to ask but I want a picture …..for my sister…. Please" he said holding his camera phone.

the self proclaimed prince of destruction then muttered, "Fine.." before whispering to himself, "Brony!"

Toji then happily throw his arm around Shinji and took the selfie, before Hikari looked at the clock on the street, "WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" shinji then chuckled as he flapped his wings taking to the air a little as he made his horn glow hovering and placing Kensuke Toji and Hikari on to his back as he said, "Hold on! This flight has no seat belts you fall you're a street pancake!"

Before they could say anything he flow off making them scream.

Rei flow behind them looking at Toji hold on to Shinji's Neck as he screamed, and Kensuke hugged on to Toji crying like a baby saying," I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Hikari was holding on to Kensuke as she cried, " I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD! JUST DON'T LET ME FALL TO MY DOOM FORM THE AIR!"

the little filly rolled her eyes as she flow beside them and said, "And you people say I'm a foal!"

Before long they made it to the school and the three jumped off Shinji's back and kissed the ground while the Umbra Alicorn chuckled to himself.

Toji panted and kissed the side walk as he said, "Ground sweet ground never leave me again! Never leave me ground sweet ground!"

Kensuke was in tears trying to hug the side walk, "Oh noble ground never leave us again! Never leave us again! The sky is cold and scary! We were not meant to be up there!"

Hikari was crying and cuddling the side walk, "oh Mother earth never how we don't thank you enough for your gift of land sweet noble pure land! Allow me to say sorry on your behalf!"

Rei land on Shinji's head and rolled her eyes, "foals!" she said pointing at them with her right front hoof before pointing ahead and saying, "Now ahead big brother!"

the prince rolled his eyes and trotted in with some random boy coming out and saying, "Wow real manly Shinji! Where is your saddle? And the rainbow for you to dance on? Why don't you…" his mouth was then held shut by magic.

Shinji growled purple mist coming form both his eyes as both went dark magic as he said, "I flow into space and slayed a giant monster! If that isn't Manly then I don't know what world you are living in! And also I know you only mock as you are jealous that no girl will ever talk to you yet girls keep running up to hug me!"

In a moment a girl ran up and hugged him and happily said, "UNICORN!" And Shinji smirked as his eyes returned to normal and he let go of the boy's mouth.

the boy hung his head in defeat and walked away.

Later on In class Shinji and Rei where standing and the teacher looked at them, "Any reason why the unicorns won't sit down!"

rei then yelled out "ALICORN!"

Shinji then point to the chair and said, "It's not made for four legged beings but I have an answer!" he then point to the buckets in the corner filled with water for late students to hold and his horn glow making the water flash to steam witch Rei used her horn to pull to them.

She then picked off a peace shaped it into a bean bag like chair and put it hovering at her desk and happily sat down on it making everyone watching's eyes widen.

Shinji mimicked his sister and said, "what we can't sit on the clouds before we shape them? I mean honestly if I couldn't manipulate clouds like this then how else do you think I made it snow?" he said as if they were the stupid ones for being shocked.

Nothing was said that glass everyone, the boys, the girls, even the teacher just stood stunned staring at the alicorns sitting on clouds in the class room not one word was said, till rei used the royal Canterlot speaking voice to yell out, "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

Everyone then looked away and just looked at them form the corner of there eyes!

Elsewhere.

Pen pen hand out of the apartment and slapped himself to try and wake himself up he then looked back to see Misato dumping all her beer, as Asuka stuff got moved away.

Misato sighed, "Your not much to talk to Penpen but I don't need to drink nor do we need Asuka she needs to go to that nut house for help!"

Penpen looked horrified as Misato dumped the beer he then heard a growl and turned they were on the almost the top floor of an apartment building and there looking at him was a large wolf made of wood and he fainted turning completely white.

Misato heard Penpen hit the stairs way and turned to see the Monster so she grabbed a lighter and made it spark and the thing ran off screaming in fear as Misato closed it and said, "yeah that's what I though! I blame Seele or nerv or who ever is pulling the strings now for walking tree wolf thing!" she said calm.

She then happily hummed as she went back to doing what she was doing, "Doesn't really matter anyway I mean just throw a book of matches at them, it's not like it's a dragon or something it's a tree!"

The news then played about this wolves attacking the city and Misato picked up the phone to call the reporter and she was live on the air as the guy asked, "yes miss were are you."

Misato then calmly said, "My home as I just sparked my lighter and they ran off! THEY ARE MADE OF WOOD PEOPLE JUST THROW A MATCH AT THEM! I MEAN WORST CASE WE HAVE A CITY WIDE WILD FIRE BUT DAM IT THEY ARE TREES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

to be continued.  
  
Omake   
  
Shinji was trotting around school when a boy walked up and said, "gee Ikari I knew you where girlly butt..  
  
the alicorn then cut him off by saying, "Biology states I am more of a man then you will ever be where It counts!!" his and everyone listening in's eyes widen.   
  
He looked around and as he trotted off to form the wide eyed and slack jawed students and staff he said, "that's right Alicorn went there!!! I would say suck it but you would probably brake your jaw drying that!!"   
  
there was a second wave of gasps as everyone turned red.   
  
end omake


	8. Chapter 8

Shinji was flying around Timber wolves shading him he seemed bored some of them would try to bite him but he would just turn into a shadow and slip through it's mouth and he sighed as he came to the middle of the city.

Were his horn glow making metal cars stack around them like walls as he hovered in a semi solid state so they couldn't touch him but he could still use his magic.

Watch this was the former Seeles.

One spoke up and said, "What is the former third child doing?" he asked in confusion.

Two spoke up and said, "what ever it is, it well be a reminder he is the above us all as he is one of the original race with the power of the fruit of knowledge and might within his body and soul!"

three then sighed and said, "I feel like you have a creepy obsession with the former third child!"

Four then said, "he is head of the research in turning humans in to his kind so he clearly wish to be the former third!"

Five then said, "How is that going by the way?"

Six then spoke up and said, " our clone test dummy survived but only gained an equine body no wings or horns no flight or magic as the former third calls it! Just super strength more then his body could handle, while trying to knock down a wall In testing his bones shatter form the strain of his own might and broke beyond healing. The clone had to be put down but it survived conversion unlike the one thousand before it so progress!"

Seven then spoke up, "why are we both watching the former third anymore?"

Eight then spoke up, "all he is doing is building a wall by using cars as blocks while the planimals bite at semi-ethereal state, it honestly got boring!"

Nine then said, "you think the laws of nature and physic being broken would keep you riveted but nope!"

they then turned there focus to the monitor as they heard screams of pain and roaring of flames.

they saw Shinji firing fireballs at Timberwolves.

the moving plant screamed in pain and fear as it tried to run but the metal wall was melting and fusing form the head it was giving off trapping it as it ran to other members of it's back for help spreading the flames to them as they screamed.

before long they were all on fire burning to ash as Shinji laughed a creepy laugh in victory!

Meanwhile on the Scene.

Rei was flapping by her brother looking scared as she held her checks with her fore hooves and said, "Big brother Stop it your scaring me!" she cried.

Shinji sighed and stopped laughing as he looked to the trapped like rats and burning timberwolves and smirked, "Fine I'll stop my victory laugh, " he seemed proud as he watched the monsters Burn to death.

All over the image was on the news.

Toji's eyes were wide as he held Sakura who was shaking and he said, "Ok Sis you where right unicorns are awesome and can be very very scary!" he said as he saw the wind blowing Shinji's mane like it was a cape as his bat wings shined in the light of the fire! Like he was some kind of Prince of Darkness!

Meanwhile in a hospital bed Asuka was shaking as she watched looking at the former third child, She always thought of him as weak helpless but yet he always won! She though when he changed it was the end of him and she could be the hero.

How she was wrong! He grow stronger with more power, no longer needing the nightmare biomachine powered by his mother's soul to defeat the monsters something he was proving here as he end monster that destroyed one fourth the city so easily and his joy in it.

She pulled the sheets up to her face, She could still hear that evil laugh at the sight of his enemies dying a horrible slow painful death by fire!

Asuka shivered and cried, she knew what was going on it was the change, it wasn't him gaining super powers, it wasn't his change of body, What Allowed Shinji to do this was he had gained a spine! He had gained courage and confidence, witch made him unstoppable.

She cried as she said, "He's unstoppable! He's unstoppable What's to stop him form turning on us? If he wants to he could take over the world who could stop him!? What could stop him?" She said in a blind panic.

That is when Men in Japanese Strategic Self Defense force uniforms came in and said, "come with us Second child you are being moved"

Asuka then screamed as they grabbed her and carried her to aa Van with the words Seele on it.

Elsewhere.

In the apartment Sombra and Twilight where staying in the Dark King laughed happily as he watched Shinji laughing in victory over the Timberwolves as he said, "that's my colt! He's a chip off the old block isn't he my darling Queen?"

Twilight was banging her head on the wall crying and asking herself, "My son became a copy of his father were did my parenting Go wrong! Where did I go wrong!?

The Umbra rolled his eyes as he said, "Drama queen!"

Meanwhile in the former Seeles meeting room

One said, "Ok how many people have we gathered off the streets form this attack!?"

Two then said, "Officially one hundred counting the former second child!"

the third former Seele "yes we have also abducted the one known as Misato who many believe to be an emotional crotch for the former third it should be interesting to see him fall apart once more with all that power!

Four then said, "it is also a good way to be murdered!"

Five then said, " yes just think of all the ways he could kill us if he finds us?"

Six then said, "… I think I will not! I want to sleep tonight!"

Seven then said, "coward!"

Eight then said, "Human lives matter not all that matters is converting humanity to the original life forms!"

Nine then said, "I wonder how the former third will take it!"

Later on in the City people were walking when they stopped when a burst of dark magic fired form the mountain side and a roar of rage was heard!

Maya stopped and was shaking as she said, "what is this thing that makes me need to go change my pants!?"

Meanwhile in the mountain side!

In the middle of a creator Shinji was roaring his eyes flaring with dark magic his mane and tail taking on the ethereal form of Black flames as he roared and screamed in rage, "SOMEONE TOOK MISATO FORM ME! THE FIRST PERSON TO SHOW ME ANY FORM OF KINDESS!"

Twilight was watching at a distance her eyes widen trying to think of something to say while Rei was shaking and shivering behind him.

Sombra then trotted off and smirked as he said, "Well My son How is screaming about it going to get your future queen back!?"

Shinji gasped as he said, "It's not like…" He was cut off by Sombra laughing and Shinji sighed and said, "Is it really that transparent father?"

Sombra smirked as he trotted around his son as he happily said, "As transparent as me and your mothers hate that I love you relationship is! Now then Son your future queen has been kidnapped most likely by the Enemy of all life of this world Seele for who knows what reason and to do what to her? How are you going to get her back!"

Shinji growled as he hovered Misato's necklace to his face as he smirked, "by using her necklace as a tracking spell beacon and following it to her! Were I will make sure those who took her wish they had died before I arrived!" he then vanished behind a storm of dark energy.

Sombra bowed and happily said, "And that is how you Parent and umbra!"

Meanwhile in a lab Asuka's voice could be heard screaming form within a white cell with a jail cell door

She was looking in a mirror in horror she didn't see a human she saw a red Pegasus mare with orange mane and tail with her eyes looking back at her as she jumped back and out of instinct her wings flapped making her hover in the air as she screamed, " THEY TURNED ME INTO A LITTERAL NAG! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE SHINJI! I WANT MY HANDS BACK! I WANT TO BE HUMAN!"

A restrained and tied to a Rolling Table Misato was then rolled past it by the people running it her eyes widen in horror as she yelled, "WHAT IS THIS PLACE!"

One of the men then said, "We are the conversion bureau our goal is to make all of humanity evolve like the former third child has! Our research with plant life forms and clones has shown that the process can only be stabled by a true body, soul and mind! True humans! So far we have only been able to recreated one third of the transformation!"

Misato then looked into a cell marked Mana Kirishima in side was a white furred uniform mare with brown mane and tail and Green eyes crying in the mirror trying to use her hooves to hide what she had become!

the Major gulped as she said, "you sick twist fuckers!" She struggled as they came to an operating room and she saw an injector with a strange glowing liquid.

one of the doctors who was in a buttoned up white lab coat and white gloves who was in a blank mask with the letters C.B on it held it as he said, "this is the conversion injection augmented with Rei's dna taken form a hair, and the blood of the earth pony ,Pegasus and unicorn converted he hope this will start keep the transformation going to alicorn, and we also hope the transformation won't stop in an adult!" he then pull the needle to a screaming Misato's eye as she was held down.

Down the halls Misato's screams of horror and pain were heard.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Shinji was landing he's flaming black mane and tail remained as did his dark magic glowing eyes, and the purple mist, but his outfit had morphed into a copy of his father's even keeping the cape but his was purple missing the line of fur around it making it flow more menacingly then Sombra's.

He growled as he followed Misato's necklace leading him to what looked a dead in but he roared and fired a blast of dark magic at the ground revealing a passage way he trotted down in rage!

He growled as he looked around at other ponies in cages names above them He came to Asuka cage and smirked, "out of every pony where you're the only one I'm over joyed to see! Looked down on upon me mocked me joked now you are just as big a freak as me!" he said sickeningly happy about this!

As he watched Asuka cry Shinji hovered a tear to his mouth where he licked it up and smiled happily, " Your sorrow fuels me Asuka! Thank you!" he said happily.

Asuka backed away in horror at Shinji's actions as she said, "you're not Shinji Ikari anymore!"

Shinji smirked happily as he trotted off leaving her behind as he said, " Shinji Ikari was never real! I am what I was always meant to be! The prince of destruction!" He said happily as he vanished into the shadows of the darker areas coming to Griffons , Zebra Hippogriffs, bat ponies, minotaurs, and a few dragons.

He then saw the people running this play holding a gun at him and firing at him, Shinji covered his mouth with a hoof as he yawned the bullets moving through him like shadows as he stated, "You all have something that is not yours!"

He made his horn glow as he smiled as he made them burst in to flames as he used an energy blade to slash the cages as he said, "go free the others up ahead I blast the door open get out of here I have suffering to deliver upon the wicked who did this!"

The now freed changed stampeded out as Shinji trotted along following Misato's necklace growling and burning all the workers who came at him!

he growled as he trotted ever deeper and roaring, "If they turned my Misato into a pony I will…." He stopped to think about it, "… happy… Yes we would be the same!... able to wed and have a happy life together… with her as my princess and future Queen!" He Smirked evilly as he said it out loud to himself, "My Father can work his own game plan using the evil of others why can I not do the same?" He said happily as he sent a bolt of magic into a camera destroying it and all the other camera and footage so no one would hear his words.

He smirked evilly as he summoned a scythe of shadow to slash in half a fearful former Seele he smiled as he watched the two halves fall apart with a sick twist smile of joy upon his face.

He continued to talk to himself " yes Father planned to use his position as leader of the force against the Angels to turn this world into his kingdom, well his and mothers kingdom! Why can I not help! As the hero and leader of those changed I'll be more relatable! As the champion who slayed all the angels if I saw we need to be one united world under the banner of two strong leaders and my parents are those leaders who will argue!?"

The Alicorn prince chuckled to himself as he summoned dark crystals form the ground to impale two more former seeles as he smirked, "your foalish plans will be used to give me and my father what we want! Family, love, respect, an emperor and maybe even a dynasty! All thanks to you group of idiots who hate humans!" he said happily as he followed Misato's necklace trotting through the blood on the floor like it was nothing.

He smiled at it, " Oh how everyone will cheer for there hero! There champion and savior!" he said mentally taking a bow as he ran through his plan in his mind while killing more former Seeles with fire as he followed the necklace to Misato.

He then came to a door and summoned crystal to rip the steel on it off as he trotted in the necklace flying to the brown coated unicorn mare knocked out on an operating table.

Shinji Galloped to her side and smiled he saw the rise and follow of her underbelly that came form breathing she was alive he looked at her, her mane and tail was the same, and she by pony standards was as lovely as her human size was by human standards.

the necklace magically put it's self around her neck. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her in her sleep slowly making her bright eyes open as she muttered " Shinji!"

Shinji sighed as he helped her to her hooves and said, "I'm sorry Misato I was to late to stop them form turning you into a pony! Same as the others here! And Also while leaving you will see blood but it all belongs to the sickos running this place!"

Misato's eyes widen as she moved back a bit form shock, "What kind of swat team did they send!?" She asked in horror.

Shinji sighed and said, "They didn't send a swat team I used magic to track you and found this place! All the dead bodies you will see and all the spilled blood was done by me!"

Shinji smiled as he used magic to set her on his back as he carried her out with a smile as he said happily, "not something I wished but the outcome will be worth it in the long run!"

Later on in the Ikari apartment Twilight looked into Shinji's Room Misato was crying Shinji who was now resting on top of her nuzzling her to try and calm her down.

she smiled at the sight of her son helping his true love though a rough time! She then turned and notice Sombra's evilish smirk and asked, "and what's got you smirking honey!"

Somrba smiled, "beside there files giving us the location of the angel they put in unicorn flash allowing us to kill it! And the Mass production unit now being under our control and sent to suicide bomb the last angel, witch worked, meaning the Angel war is finally over!"

Twilight's eyes widen as she trotted back a bit In surprise as Sombra smiled, "And They want us the heroes that end it to lead them in rebuilding there world while helping the victims of Seele Aka all who look like they belong in Equestria get use to there new bodies and rebuild there lives."

Twilight put a hoof to her head as Rei pronged by happily repeating, "I'm going to be a princess I'm going to be princess!" Twilight gasped as she said, "… We just became King and queen or earth!"

Sombra smiled as he kissed her and happily put a hoof around her, "yes the irony isn't lost on me! That I have all I ever want Love, A family, an emperor, respect of my subjects, and hopefully a dynasty all give to me as a reward for being good!"

Twilight sighed as she nuzzled Sombra her husband and bittersweetly said, " Love.. never though it would be with you but it is! In sickness in health I am your Queen, my King!" she smiled a bit, as Sombra nuzzled her.

the King then happily said, "And sickness or health I am your husband, My Wife" the two then kissed Making Rei stick her tongue out.

Years later.

What looked like Cadance who was holding Flurry heart Shining Armor and the other Elements arrived, in a courtyard of a castle.

Then out trotted Twilight a copy of her element of harmony crown upon her head beside her Sombra who's horn was now a normal unicorn horn his eyes no longer green and purple mist gone, as his red eyes looked at them and he bowed, "welcome to my home my dear Brother and sister in law, and niece Flurry!"

Cadance took a step back and said, "the love between Twilight and Sombra is true… truer then me and shining's ….. I'm a little jealous!"

In a moment a young alicorn mare trotted up making everyone gasp as she adjust the silver band around her head and flipped her blue mane and said, "Greeting elements of harmony Aunt Cadance, Uncle Shining and cousin Flurry heart, I hate to interrupt But my dear sister in law Misato has gone into labor!"

Twilight's eyes widen, "I'M BECOMING A GRANDMA!"

She then galloped up the others trotting behind her as they came to Shinji.

Upon the sight of him Pinkie pie's eyes turned into hearts and Rainbow dash and fluttershy's wing flared.

Shinji rolled his eyes and said, "Married and wife is giving birth ladies but thank you!" That is when they heard a foal crying and Shinji trotted in to see Misato crying happily while nuzzling a dark grey furred Alicorn colt with her mane and tail.

Shinji smiled as he walked over to and nuzzled his son happily, "Welcome to the family my son, prince, Shadow!"

Twilight smiled happily as she leaned against Sombra happily as she looked to Flurry heart who was still the foal she remembered and said, "I guess time flows faster here then doesn't it little Flurry heart!"

Rarity then fainted.

The end.


End file.
